Ostland Black Guard
The Ostland Black Guard are an elite unit of Greatswords from the province of Ostland. Overview The Ostland Black Guard are a very well-known regiment. They have campaigned for many different electors, and their reputation has spread beyond their native state. As it is extremely difficult to use a greatsword properly, the Ostland Black Guard must spend many hours training. In fact, they train every day on which they are not on campaign, sparring to improve their skills. In battle, the Black Guard stand somewhat farther away from each other than other units do. This is because of the fighting style associated with the greatsword. It is wielded in great arcing movements. Thus it is important that the members of the Ostland Black Guard do not get in the way of their comrades. It is said that this style of fighting harks back to warfare during the time of Sigmar, when more emphasis was put on individual heroics than unit fighting. In some cases, it can appear that, because of their formation, the Black Guard are a weaker spot in their army's lines. However, any enemy who attempts to attack them will be bloodily repulsed. The Black Guard are paid for by the province of Ostland, and typically stationed in Wolfenburg. The Black Guard are also noted to be stubborn, grim, and devoted to Morr. In fact, before every battle, the unit is blessed by a priest of Morr. History The Black Guard have fought in many campaigns throughout the years. Lead by Vladimir Ludennacth, champion of Ostland's Elector Count, they fought at the Battle of Hel Fenn. They were honoured with the Order of the Thorny Rose for their bravery during that battle. Becoming a Black Guard It is very difficult to become a member of the Ostland Black Guard. First, a soldier must be recommended to the Black Guard by one of their superior officers. They are judged on the basis of skill in combat and bravery. Nowhere does noble birth factor into the process; being well connected is no guarantee of acceptance into the Black Guard. If accepted by the unit, a new recruit must their train with the Black Guard. However, the training of this unit is so grueling that seven out of ten soldiers are sent back to their home regiment. However, the others are bestowed with the great honour of joining the Ostland Black Guard. Equipment The Ostland Black guard wield zweihander swords as tall as a man. They are decorated with the Bull's Head, the emblem of Ostland. They are also inscribed with holy texts meant to bolster a warrior's faith during battle. The Ostland Black Guard wear black lacquered plate mail and black leather hauberks. Each fighter also carries a pouch with two silver coins, believing the offering will guarantee them safe passage into the Realm of Morr should they die during the course of the battle. Sources * : The Empire at War ** : pg. 32 ** : pg. 33 es:Guardia Negra de Ostland Category:Empire Regiments Category:Ostland Category:Wolfenburg Category:B Category:G Category:O Category:Cult of Morr